


Lay You Down

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In essence it all came back to how old he was….eighteen. While human teens usually celebrated their eighteenth birthday with parties and alcohol, the age was a bit more important to wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> For one of my awesome betas on her birthday! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so be kind. Also this isn't our usual Cougar so his behavior might be a bit ooc....and there is smut *the author has lost her sense of shame*

Carlos Alvarez better known as Cougar was not having a good day and that was why he was still in bed even though today _was_ his birthday. To fully understand why that day was a bad day one would first have to understand a few things about Cougar. First and foremost, to most people the now eighteen year old looked like a regular, if handsome, Latino teen with the stereotypical stunning features that most of his family boasted and a mass of curls that took hours to comb into something somewhat manageable. The problem was that first impression would be wrong. Cougar came from a long line of wolves…..or werewolves as popular media had taken to calling them. Beneath the teen’s skin lingered something feral and deadly but Cougar had been taught how to control his wolf from the moment he could shift so that wasn’t his true problem.

In essence it all came back to how old he was….eighteen. While human teens usually celebrated their eighteenth birthday with parties and alcohol, the age was a bit more important to wolves.

Once a wolf turned eighteen, they were considered an adult in the eyes of the pack and as an adult they were allowed to have suitors. Potential mates came from far and wide to meet with the now eligible wolf in hopes that they would be chosen as a mate and while some wolves took years to find their mate the majority of them would do so on this birthday.

It should have been a perfect day but instead Cougar was hiding under his sheets because he could smell the wolves downstairs and none of them was the one he’d hoped would come by.

Curling in on himself Cougar whined softly at the thought of the man who probably still saw him as a cub. Jacob Jensen or Jensen for short was the alpha heir of their clan and Cougar’s best friend….the fact that the blond was five years his senior hadn’t mattered to Carlos. From the moment he’d caught Jensen’s scent at a congregation when he was five he’d stuck to the then ten year old and Jensen hadn’t snapped and growled at him like the older cubs did, instead he’d carried Carlos around on his back making sure that the small dark haired cub was kept out of trouble while never once treating Carlos like he was a baby and Cougar had fallen a bit in love with him then….the feeling hadn’t faded as the years passed by, if anything they’d grown even more intense when Jensen shot up, growing into his lanky limbs and the once boyish charm turned into something that could best be described as effortlessly sexy.

Over the years Cougar’s feeling had gotten worse but Jensen….well Jensen only saw him as a little brother and Carlos had locked himself in his room when Jensen’s eighteenth birthday came, too terrified to actually see the moment when he lost the smallest chance of ever being with his friend.

Maria Alvarez had taken one look at her son before herding the rest of the family out of the house to give Carlos his space.

He spent most of the day just flicking through memories of him and Jensen and he’d been steadily working himself into a dark mood that had the wolf snarling beneath his skin as it tried to get out and stop whatever was hurting them but this was something that not even the ability to shift could fix.

The next day when Jensen turned up at his house, mate less and just as chatty as ever Cougar didn’t know how to react so he’d tackled the blond to the ground, burying his face in Jensen’s chest as the other wolf tried to calm him down.

But Jensen wasn’t going to be there this time. Only potential mates would be visiting the Alvarez household that day and Cougar would be damned before he went downstairs just to let some strange wolf fawn over him and he’d told his mother as much when she came up to see what was keeping him. He hadn’t moved an inch since then, other than to twist the sheets tighter around his body. If he was going to wallow in his loss then he wasn’t going to do it in front of his pack.

*O*

It was hours later when the scent of the other wolves vanished along with his pack’s before Carlos left his room, pulling on a pair of old sweat pants that hung low on his hips as he ventured down the stairs, nose wrinkling at the familiar and unfamiliar scents that muddied his family home.

It seemed that not even a broken heart could curb a wolf’s natural appetite and Cougar made a beeline for the fridge, dragging out the large birthday cake that his mama had made. Thankfully they’d celebrated his birthday in a normal way the night before because he doubted that she would have let him stay hidden in his room if they hadn’t and what his mama wanted she got.

Biting into the slice of cake that he’d removed Carlos moved to the breakfast bar, hopping up onto the stool as he ate and tried to keep his mind off Jensen…not that that had ever worked before.

Pushing the slice of cake around his plate Carlos sighed. It was stupid that he’d placed all his hopes on Jensen for all he knew Jensen probably didn’t even know……

Cougar froze, the fork clattering to his plate. He’d always been better than his friends at masking his scent and he’d made sure that whenever Jensen was around there was no way that the older wolf knew what he was feeling. If Jensen didn’t know then it would make sense for the man to never try anything!

Biting his lips in indecision Carlos shoved the plate away before racing up the stairs. His parents hadn’t raised a coward and he wasn’t going to be one now. If Jensen turned him down, well that was one thing but at least he’d know!

Throwing on his clothes Cougar left the house, the thought that maybe…maybe he still had a chance pushed him onwards as he hurried towards Jensen’s house.

*O*

Jensen had told him that Martina and Mark were off on a business meeting that week so Cougar let himself inside with the key that Martina had given him years ago barely tamping down the soft moan that was clawing at his throat as the familiar scent of Jensen washed over him.

Taking the stairs two at a time Cougar paused with his hand on the door knob. Swallowing to ease his dry throat he removed his hand and knocked….if he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right and that mean he couldn’t just barge into Jensen’s space.

Movement from behind the door made him tense and a moment later the door swung open.

Jensen’s eyes widened as they flickered over him and Cougar forced himself to keep his eyes on Jensen’s face and not to stray to the man’s bare chest or his boxers which didn’t leave much to imagination.

“What are you doing here, Cougs?” Jensen asked, his voice surprisingly soft even as his eyes flickered between their usual sky blue and the pit black of his wolf.

“You didn’t come…..you weren’t there today.” Carlos spat, the words more of an accusation than anything else and Jensen snorted, glancing away.

“Only potential mates get to see you today, Carlos. You know that.” He responded finally.

Cougar took a deep breath then stepped closer. “I wanted you there.”

Jensen’s nostrils flared as Carlos released the tight control he always maintained over his scent, his eyes bleeding black and staying that way as he gripped the door frame hard enough to crack the wood. “You don’t know what you want, Carlos. Go home before I do something we’ll both regret.”

Cougar shook his head at that, taking another step towards his best friend. “I want you to.”  He whispered.

Jensen snarled as he took a stumbling step backwards. “No you don’t. Do you know how hard it’s been? Fucking coming of age knowing that the only wolf I wanted was still a cub?”

“I’m not one now.” Cougar protested as he reached for the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head, dropping it to the floor before stepping inside Jensen’s room. “I’m not a cub and I know what I want.” He continued, fingers dipping to his jeans but before he could unbutton it Jensen grabbed his hand.

“Carlos…” he growled but Cougar was done with second guessing and he reached out with his free hand, tangling it in Jensen’s blond spikes, using it as a grip to pull the man’s head down so that he could press their lips together.

Jensen made a soft sound the moment their lips touched, his hand falling away from Cougar’s to grip at the wolf’s hips. Then everything soft went the way of the dodo bird as Jensen used his grip to hoist the younger man up.

Carlos yelped into the kiss, legs wrapping around Jensen’s waist on instinct as Jake nipped at his lips, sharp teeth catching against the tender flesh in a way that made Cougar’s hips hitch forward, twisting and rolling as he tried to get something…anything to give his suddenly hard cock some friction.

Jensen pulled away with a chuckle. “You’re a little bastard you know that?” he muttered as he pressed his mouth to Cougar’s neck mouthing at the spot before biting down hard and Cougar _whined_ , nails sharpening into claws that he dug into the skin at Jensen’s back as he tried to hold on. The smell of blood in the air made him smirk even as Jensen spun them around, slamming Carlos against the hard wall of his room.

“Lo siento.” Cougar whispered but the smile on his face said how very not sorry he was.

Jensen shot him a searching look that turned sly in a way that made Carlos squirm but he was caught between the proverbial rock and hard place and when Jensen’s hips thrust forwards slowly there was little that he could do but hang on for the ride.

“You really aren’t sorry, are you?” the blond asked and Cougar held the piercing blue gaze with his own for a few seconds before glancing away.

“I always wanted you….you did not know it.” He muttered when it seemed like Jensen wouldn’t move again.

“What can I say you’re a sneaky little shit when you want to be. I wouldn’t have ever guessed that you wanted to be anything more than friends if you hadn’t come here today.” Jensen whispered as he pulled back and urged Cougar’s legs down from his hips until the younger wolf was standing on his own. “But are you sure this is what you want? Because, look I’ve put up with my wolf wanting you for as long as I can remember and I’d rather keep our friendship than nothing at all.”

Cougar shook his head furiously, grimacing when the move sent his curls tumbling into his face. “I want you. Only you.” He responded, transferring his grip to Jensen’s biceps before sliding his hands down to tangle their fingers together.

Jensen hummed low in throat as he stared at him and Carlos fought the urge to fidget. “Right…we’re going to do this.” He said and Cougar couldn’t help the small grin that flashed across his face before he could control it. “But that doesn’t mean it’s going to be all sunshine and rainbows. We’re going to have to tell your parents and my parents….God knows my mom isn’t going to let me live this down any times soon….”

Carlos nodded and schooled his face in what he believed to be an appropriate sympathetic expression as he pulled Jensen closer. “It’s bad.” He agreed and Jensen sighed.

“I know right? It’s gonna be like puberty all over again cause your mom is scary as hell.”

Cougar eyed the tattoo that was peaking from beneath the waistband of Jensen’s boxers. He wondered if the blond would let him trace the rest of his snake….preferably with his tongue.

“She is loco.” Carlos mused, grabbing hold of the waistband but Jensen’s hand stopped him again and he glanced up into the blond’s laughing eyes.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I said, have you?” Jensen laughed and Cougar shot him a pointed look because so far any experience he had had come from his own left hand and few kisses he’d shared with the humans at school….anything more and his mama would have smelled the evidence on him. Not that he’d even really thought of doing something this intimate with anyone but Jensen. The look must have said as much because Jensen just laughed and pulled him closer, letting Carlos bury his face in his neck. “Ok, that was a stupid thing to ask but don’t think that turning eighteen is giving you a free pass for sex…..I want to be able to look your mom in the eye when I ask to court you.”

Carlos scoffed and squirmed against Jensen so that the older wolf could feel the parts of him that were more on board for sex than courting.

“Uh uh. Nope, not happening.” Jensen hissed as he pulled away and took a step back. “I’m not defiling Aunt Maria’s baby boy and definitely not today….”

Cougar frowned at him. “It’s my birthday.”

“I know that and happy birthday, congratulations you got yourself a suitor but nothing else is happening today, Carlos.” Jensen sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “There is a little thing called control and I know I’m not the best user of it but…..”

Carlos narrowed his eyes as the blond kept talking then stalked around his mate…because Jensen was going to be his mate by the end of the day or his name was not Carlos Antonio Santiago Alvarez!

Pausing before Jensen’s bed Cougar cast the still pacing blond a measured look but Jensen wasn’t paying him any attention…good.

Slipping his jeans from his hips, Cougar kicked them off before shoving his boxers off as well and settling on the blond’s bed, revelling in the scent of mate that wafted off the sheets.

Curling his fingers around his cock Cougar didn’t even try to keep his groan, at _finally_ getting some contact, quiet, watching through heavy lidded eyes as Jensen froze and stared at him.

Ignoring the blond wolf for the moment Carlos spread his legs, planting his heels in the sheets as he stroked himself slowly from base to tip, using his thumb to collect the bead of precum that anointed the head of his cock, eyes closing as the touch sent shivers racing up his spine.

This time Jensen’s low growl was even closer and Cougar opened his eyes to find that Jensen was barely a step away from him, his hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to keep himself from touching but Cougar had expected this. Jensen would always do what he thought was best for him and right now what was best for him was to get off before he fucking died from extended exposure to blue balls.

Dropping his head back Carlos whined, the sound forlorn and filled with want as it echoed around the room. He could hear the stutter of Jensen’s heartbeat and he knew the older wolf was close to breaking, hitching his hips forward he thrust upwards and between one breath and the next Jensen’s heavier body was on him as the blond replaced Carlos’ hand with his own.

This time the whine was genuine as Cougar bucked upwards trying to chase the first feel of someone else touching his cock while he clawed at Jensen’s back but the wolf paid him little notice as he began to speed up his strokes until the pleasure twisting in Cougar’s gut was almost too much and the edge was racing towards him faster than it had the first time he’d discovered what to do with his cock.

“Jen-Jensen, por favor.” He begged, not sure if he wanted faster harder….but Jensen was a cruel bastard and just when the first tingles of his orgasm started to build the blond tightened his grip on the base of Cougar’s cock and the younger wolf almost howled in despair.

“You aren’t getting off that fucking easy.” Jensen whispered his voice dual toned and Cougar glanced pleadingly at the solid black eyes watching him. “I told you to wait but you never listen do you?” Jensen mused as he glanced between them to where his hand was starting a slow steady stroking that had Carlos’ hips shifting in counterpoint.

When Jensen nuzzled against him in an Eskimo kiss Cougar gripped the blond’s hair until the wolf shifted lower and pressed their lips together but this time Jensen wasn’t gentle. Teeth scrapped against Cougar’s bottom lip until he gasped then Jensen's tongue was in his mouth.

The dual sensations made Cougar’s eyes cross and as Jensen’s strokes sped up again Carlos pulled away gasping for air.

Jensen’s attention dropped to his neck, sucking bruises against the tan expanse but Cougar didn’t even have the presence of mind to stop him. Every inch of his body was focused on the liquid fire pooling at the base of his spine….he needed to finish…needed….

The thought vanished into the ether as Jensen sank sharp teeth into his skin. The action forced Cougar’s orgasm from him and this time he did howl as pleasure tore through his body, his hips thrusting faster while he chased the last tendrils of his orgasm as the world faded to black around him.

*O*

When Carlos woke he was in his own bed and the glare from the street light were the only thing illuminating his room. For a moment he stared blindly at his ceiling….had the whole thing been a dream? The thought made something cold curl in his chest and he rolled onto his stomach, trying to bury his face in his pillow when the sound of crackling paper and something rough brushing against his chest made him freeze.

Reaching beneath him, he pulled at the thing, frowning as he unfolded it and began to read the hastily scribbled words. His lips curled into a smile that grew wider with each sentence.

**_Dear Cougar,_ **

**_You’re a sneaky little fucker and I hope you’re proud of yourself. Do you have any idea how scary it was trying to sneak you into your own house, you lightweight? Make sure that you’re awake tomorrow because I need protection from your parents when I ask for your paw in holy matrimony….or not so holy mating._ **

**_Love Jensen_ **

**_P.S. You’re heavier than you look._ **

**_P.S.S. I would have come for you eventually._ **

**_P.S.S.S. I love you._ **

Cougar gripped the note close as he buried his face in his pillow. This was the best birthday he’d ever had.

 

 

 


End file.
